project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee
This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee (こちら、幸福安心委員会です。 Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu.) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd scritto e prodotto da Utata P. Può essere sbloccato cancellando Roshin Yukai. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"Set in a larger-than-life stadium full of adoring fans, Miku cranks up the happiness meter! Happiness is your duty! Are you fulfilling it?"'' Liriche Giapponese=どうしてみんなが幸せなの？ この世界のこと　聞きたいって、知りたいって 水辺の公園で　みんなが耳を澄ませて わくわくするね　ねぇ、オンディーヌ？ ハイハーイ！ さあさあ、みなさん　教えてあげまーす！ みんなが気になっていること 疑問に思ってること ぜーんぶ　教えてあげまーす！ えー、みなさんが　幸福なのは･･･ 義務なんです。 幸せですか？　義務ですよ？　果たしてますか？ 我々、幸福安心委員会は みなさまの幸せを願い　そして、支えまーす。 幸福なのは義務なんです。 幸福なのは義務なんです。 幸福なのは義務なんです。 幸せですか？　義務ですよ？(x2) ですから、安心して義務を果たすように！ みなさまの幸せが我々の幸せ。 幸せですか？　義務ですよ？　果たしてますか？ 幸せじゃないなら… 絞首（こうしゅ）　斬首（ざんしゅ） 銃殺（じゅうさつ）　釜茹（かまゆで） 溺死（できし）　電気　火炙り（ひあぶり） 生き埋め　薬殺（やくさつ） 石打ち　鋸（のこぎり）　磔（はりつけ） 好きなのを選んでね♪ ハイハーイ！ さあさあ、みなさん 幸せだけが満ちてまーす！ 不安とか不満、　なにひとつないでしょー？ コワーイ、恐いわー　幸せすぎて恐いわー。 幸福なのは義務なんです。 幸福なのは義務なんです。 幸福なのは義務なんです。 幸せですか？　義務ですよ？(x2) 義務なんです。 義務ですよ？ 義務なんです。 幸福なのは義務なんです 義務なんです。 義務ですよ？ 義務なんです。 幸せじゃないなら… 〇ね|-|Romaji=doushite minna ga shiawase na no? kono sekai no koto kikitai tte, shiritai tte mizube no kouen de minna ga mimi o sumasete wakuwaku suru ne nee, ONDINE? hai haai! saa saa, mina-san oshiete agemaasu! minna ga ki ni natteru koto, gimon ni omotteru koto, zeenbu oshiete agemaasu! ee, mina-san ga koufuku na no wa... gimu nan desu. shiawase desu ka? gimu desu yo? hatashitemasu ka? wareware, koufuku anshin iinkai wa mina-sama no shiawase o negai, soshite sasaemaasu. koufuku na no wa gimu nan desu. koufuku na no wa gimu nan desu. koufuku na no wa gimu nan desu. shiawase desu ka? gimu desu yo? (x2) desu kara, anshin shite gimu o hatasu you ni! mina-sama no shiawase ga wareware no shiawase. shiawase desu ka? gimu desu yohatashitemasu ka? shiawase janai nara... kousatsu, zanshu, juusatsu, kamayude, dekishi, denki, hiaburi, ikiume, yakusatsu, ishiuchi, nokogiri, haritsuke, suki na no o erande ne♪ hai haai! saa saa, mina-san, shiawase dake ga michitemaasu! fuan toka fuman, nanihitotsu nai deshoo? kowaai, kowai waa, shiawase sugite kowai waa. koufuku na no wa gimu nan desu. koufuku na no wa gimu nan desu. koufuku na no wa gimu nan desu. shiawase desu ka? gimu desu yo? (x2) gimu nan desu. gimu desu yo? gimu nan desu. koufuku nano wa gimu nan desu. gimu nan desu. gimu desu yo? gimu nan desu. shiawase janai nara... 5|−|1||3|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' Why is it that everyone's so happy? They want to hear about and get to know the world They listen closely at the park by the water This is so exciting, isn't it, Ondine? Okay then! All right everyone! I'm going to tell you The things you've been dying to know, The thing's you're not sure about I'm going to tell you everything! Well, the reason everyone's happy is because It's your duty Are you happy? It's your duty! Are you fulfilling it? We here at the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee Hope for and support the happiness of all Happiness is your duty Happiness is your duty Happiness is your duty Are you happy? It's your duty! (x2) So be at peace, and fulfill your duty! Your happiness is our happiness Are you happy? It's your duty! Are you fulfilling it? If you're not happy, there's... Hanging, beheading, Firing squad, boiling, Drowning, electrocution, immolation, Live burial, lethal injection, Stoning, sawing, crucifixion, Take your pick!♪ Okay then! All right everyone, Aren't you all just brimming with happiness! Not a hint of anxiety or discontent, right? Scary, so scary, we're so happy it's scary! Happiness is your duty Happiness is your duty Happiness is your duty Are you happy? It's your duty! (x2) It's your duty! It's your duty! It's your duty! Happiness is your duty! It's your duty! It's your duty! It's your duty! If you're not happy...you're |)34|) Video Project DIVA F 2nd - This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee PV (Hatsune Miku)|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd 【初音ミク】こちら、幸福安心委員会です。【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2012